


Precious Starlight (and distant suns)

by neatospiffy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Aftercare, Bummie certainly does, D/s Relationships, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Protective Jaebum, cute nicknames, language (slight), lets all just love youngjae pls, sleepy Youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neatospiffy/pseuds/neatospiffy
Summary: Youngjae whimpered as his boyfriend left him alone on the bed, tears still prickling at his eyes. After a night like that, he was more than spent, he was exhausted and sweaty and painfully, needily affectionate. A kiss is pressed to his forehead as his boyfriend returns, and Youngjae is home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very short piece but it's fluffy and wholesome and not exactly non-canon

Youngjae sniffled, rubbing a bit too roughly at his watery eyes. He whimpered as his boyfriend got up from the bed, walking to the bathroom of their dorm. He knew that he would come back, but his mind was hazy from the night they’d spent together, and his body felt sore and used, and he was pretty sure there was still cum on his tummy. He paid it no attention as he curled in on himself on the bed, mewling softly. He did his best to hold back the sobs.   
Had he been good enough for his daddy? He was doing things right, right? His trust was completely put into one person, and the thought of not having approval from him was enough to make Youngjae feel tears begin to prickle in his eyes.   
A gentle hand came up to cup his face and Youngjae looked up in awe as Jaebum wiped away his tears with a gentle finger, his other hand holding a warm wash cloth. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, and then wiped mess from his tummy. He placed the rag in the laundry basket and moved to the closet to retrieve a shirt. He pulled out a large one, one of Youngjae’s favorites, and helped his exhausted boyfriend climb into it. It smelled like Jaebum’s cologne, and Youngjae sniffled and reached for him.  
Jaebum smiled at him and indulged him, molding himself around his boyfriend’s shaking form. Strong hands brushed through Youngjae’s damp hair, and gentle kisses fluttered over his shoulders and back, his neck, his jaw, the shell of his ear. Youngjae turned around and curled into his side, nuzzling against his chest and tangling their legs together until he was sure that Jaebum couldn’t move away. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s toned middle, grounding both of them, and breathed deeply. He was home, he was safe. Jaebum played with his hair with one hand and kissed the crown of his head. With the other hand, he pulled the blankets up over them and cuddled up to his boyfriend.   
“You were so good, baby boy. So good and lovely for me.” He murmured.   
Youngjae sniffled again and preened, basking in the praise. “Really?” he asked.   
“Of course, Youngjae. I love you so much. You’re so beautiful, and so, so good, and you’re mine.” Youngjae nodded at this.   
“Yours,” he mumbled.   
Jaebum tightened his arm around his boyfriend’s waist, pulling the small, precious body closer to his own and nuzzling into the soft hair.   
“Mine,” he breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!! comments and/or requests are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
